Something resembling a family
by gonattsaga
Summary: Oliver enters the potions classroom with the intension of settling his detention with Professor Snape, and ends up with quite a shocking task...although this is very cute and fluffy-like, so far, so No unhappy ending here, so far... WIP. bit of slash--Oli
1. chapter one

Summary: Oliver end up with the weirdest detension so far in the History of Hogwarts. But for some reason, he grow to love it. As does his boyfriend Percy.

A/N & Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I obviously own nothing. Thanks for that, Fate... anyway, 'tis just a very very fluffy little goody-goody fic that I needed to get out of my system in order to sleep. Read at your own risk, and while you're at it, drop off a review before you leave, ey?

Something resembling a Familypart one

It wasn't the best of mornings for Professor Severus Snape, infact you could easily say that it was beginning to reach the top on his list of worst mornings ever, and being a former Death Eater turned Spy and having teached Potions at Hogwarts for about hundred years, that is simply saying a LOT. He felt a migraine coming on, but tried to push it out of his mind until the end of class. Looking around him he had to try very hard to accomplish that.

The Potter boy was jumping up and down, and waving his hands in a most gay manner, probably trying to will his potion to stop bubbling, and failing miserably.

Crabbe had fallen asleep, his head resting in the spilled goo on his desk, while Goyle sat next to him, staring off into space while their cauldron stood hissing between them, the potion long since evaporated.

The Finnegan boy was stapling his lizard eyes, trying to get it as high as possible before it collapsed. Hence all the lizard eyes scattered on the floor.

And finally, oh yes. Professor Snape's number one least-favorite student, Neville Longbottom. His potion had already turned into a rainbow coloured fountain, while Mr Longbottom himself was hiding underneath his desk, probably fearing the rath of the Potions Master. He should, Snape thought darkly. But then again, he was much too tired, and the headache was just getting worse by the second. So, he turned his gaze on to his favorite student, Draco Malfoy, instead. His potion was the perfect shade of green of course, Snape noted proudly. Draco, having finished his potion, lazily strode over to the Gryffindors, whispering some snide remarks to Potter and Weasley. Snape then noticed that the Granger girl's potion was also perfect. All though it didn't exactly make him feel proud, he was still thankful there were atleast two of his students he needn't worry about.

As if on cue, not so unexpected, but startling all the same, Neville's potion finally exploded. Snape whipped his head around, just in time to see the entire rainbow coloured substance fall back down through the air, and hit Draco Malfoy with full force and a splash, drenching him from head to toe. Snape could only stare, as did Draco and Granger and the rest of the Slytherins. The other Gryffindors on the other hand were laughing their arses off.

The Slytherins then started to crack up aswell, snickering evilly behind Malfoy's back, but when Draco started giggling along, everyone stopped laughing immediatly. Draco looked around, with big excited eyes, beaming at everyone, which caused several people to hide underneath their desks.

"What so funny?" he exclaimed happily, staring expectantly at Harry Potter who was standing closest. The Boy Who Lived and his best friend immitated a pair of goldfish in reply, and Draco giggled some more, "Oh-oh, I'm all wet!" he exclaimed looking down at himself, "smells funny" he added, scrunching his nose up to emphasize his own point.

Neville Longbottom fainted.

"Oh oh" Draco murmured again, staring at the unconscious form of Neville Longbottom with wide eyes, "He dead!" he all but skrieked, and Snape was horrified to notice that he sounded, well, not happy about it. He was still blinking furiously and hard himself to try and get out of the state of shock he'd been propelled into, but all he managed was the look of a bat having been badly transfigured into an owl.

"Gah!" he said.

"He dead?" Draco repeated, seeming to be on the verge of tears, and he stared with pleading big eyes at Harry Potter who instantly recoiled in horror, hiding behind Ron Weasley, who was still imitating a goldfish rather sucessfully.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"LONGBOTTOM!"

TBC!

A/N: OH-ooohh... :dramatic gasp! (and so on): What has happened to Draco Malfoy? Will he ever be the same again? Do we really want him to be? (answer: yes) What will Snape do? Will Weasley join a dragshow? Stay tuned and FIND OUT:fade out:


	2. chapter two

Something resembling a family

Chapter Two

Draco started to cry, his whole body trembling along with his irregular sobs, that were more like choked whimpers, big tears running freely down his pale cheeks, making them glow as if they were made of silver. This calmed the potions master down a little, because he had never in his entire life seen Draco Malfoy cry, not even as a young child of seven years old. He would kick and scream and howl and whine, but never cry, never allowing tears to even begin to form in his eyes. Now they were all over his face. Snape finally began to understand the seriousness of the matter at hand.

Not being the most experienced person when it came to comforting other people, especially crying people with the mental notion of five-year old, the potion professor did not exactly know how to proceed in this situation, but he did know he needed to make the boy stop crying, if anything, just for the sake of his own head.

"He's not dead!" he blurted and felt really ridiculous in doing so, "Draco, listen to me, Longbottom is not really dead!"

"'e-e-eee isn'?" Draco hickup'ed through his sobs, turning his big glittering icy eyes towards the professor, who clenched his teeth and shook his head in return, "No, he's just fainted, only pretend-death, see? LONGBOTTOM! WAKE UP!-" and he kicked the passed out student in the side. Neville groaned, but failed to awake, but that seemed to matter less for Draco who instantly brightened, "He's not dead!"

"No. Now calm yourself down and tell me how you feel."

"What you mean?"

"Dizzy? Queasy? Angry? Sad? Confused? Irritated? Hungry? Tired? Any physical pain? Any memory loss?"

Draco blinked, and looked about ready to faint aswell, "I"

"No trouble breathing? Any skin irritation?"

"I"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I"

"Yes?"

"I don't know"

"AHA! Memory-loss, alright, what else? Back pain? Headache? Feeling sick?"

"I'm a bit tired..." Draco said cautiously. The potion master nodded vigorously, urging him to go on, but Draco merely frowned and rubbed his left eye to emphatize his point, "'m really tired" he repeated.

"Do you know where you are? What your name is? Where you're from?"

"Draco"

"And how old are you, Draco?"

"Mmmm, six..." Draco mumbled absent-mindedly, before stumbling on his own feet as his eyes drifted shut. Professor Snape immediatly bolted forward and caught him in mid-air as the young Slytherin promptly fell asleep. Looking down at the sleeping form in his arms, Snape realized that this was one of those moments. One of those life-changing, surreal, kodac-moment and he didn't like it very much. However, the situation needed to be dealt with. First things first, he went over to his desk and put the blonde down on top of it. Then he began pacing the floor, trying to come up with a solution, and not really succeeding.

It would seem that Young Mr Malfoy had been tossed back in time, but only mentally, he was now six years old. The Potion Master made a quick turn, his robes billowing around him, he put his hand to his chin, then slowly began to worry his thumb as line of worry began to develope on his forehead.

He would have to speak to the headmaster of course, but professor Dumbledore was at a very important meating in London and would not be back until the next day. That would mean someone would have to take care of Malfoy until then, and one thing Snape was definitely certain of, it would not under any circumstances be him.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts and he halted mid-stride and turned towards the door just as it creaked open. Everyone turned to see the familiar face of Oliver Wood as he peeked inside.

"Oh, sorry, I thought this class was over..." he excused himself, and was just about to leave again, when the potion master was struck with a flash of brilliance, and he called out before Wood had time to close the door again, "It is! Do come in Mr Wood, the rest of you are dismissed, go on!"

Everyone started gathering their stuff with graditude and left the classroom, everyone but Granger that is, who kept looking at her muggle time-device and worrying her lower lip. Snape just hope for her own sake that she would not mention the fact that there was three minutes left of the lesson.

Oliver walked into the room, his entire body radiating self-confidence, and he actually flashed the professor a smile, even though it wasn't very wide, it wasn't strained either. Snape did not smile back however.

"I've come to settle the arrangements of my detention, Sir" Wood explained, and the potion master nodded, "I thought as much. Do sit down, Mr Wood. I have the perfect detention set up for you"

TBC


	3. chapter three

Something resembling a family

Chapter Three

Oliver stared at his potion professor with wide, unbelieving eyes, as the man summed up his little tale, "so you see, someone will have to look after him, and since you owe me a detention, I can think of no-one better. So there."

Oliver blinked, "Come again?"

Snape glared at him, "Just look after him and make sure nothing happens to him, I'll talk to professor Dumbledore in the morning and we'll sort this whole mess out. It's just for one afternoon, and one night. You'll be fine"

"Whoa, hang on. You want me to look after Draco Malfoy, at the age of six?"

"Yes"

"But Sir, I'm lousy with kids, honestly I don't think I'd be much help-"

"You'll be great. See it as an opportunity to practise your parental skills..."

"But I'll never have-"

"Belive me, you'll need it. When you've become a father yourself, you'll be grateful for this..."

"kids"

"Sorry, what?"

Oliver nibbled his lower lip briefly, "I'll never be father" he repeated slowly, and with greater conviction. Snape blinked once, his face completely and flatly emotionless, "Er. How do you that?" he asked reluctantly after a while, breaking his own promise to himself, never to engage in his students, or show any interest in their lives whatsoever. Yet, his curiousity got the better of him, when Oliver Wood, Hogwarts number one sought after-bachelor claims he'll never have a family.

"I'm gay"

"Oh." Well, that explain a lot, Snape thought, "But still..." he trailed off, then as if he'd just remembered something, he scowled and exclaimed in exasperation, "This is a detention you realize, that means you do what I tell you to do, without a say in the matter! Just take him and bring the both of you out of my sight! I have a headache!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"He's still sleeping!" Oliver cried, starting to feel a throbbing in his own head aswell, which was not uncommon when you were anywhere near the potions master, especially when said potions master had a headache himself.

"Well carry him then!" Snape roared and spun on his heal, and stalked gruffly out of the classroom. Oliver stared at his quickly retreating back, and then at the door once it had been slammed shut, for several minutes before he managed to shake himself out of the state of semi-shock and back into something resembling his wits again.

He turned his gaze to the still sleeping form of Draco Malfoy on professor Snape's desk completely for the first time, and kept studying him for another while, before he carefully stepped up close and cautiously touched the Slytherin's shoulder.

"Erm. Malfoy?" he mumbled, feeling really silly, and started shaking the boy's shoulder gently instead. After a moment the boy started to stir, and soon his eyes fluttered open, to peer at Oliver sleepily.

They stared at each other for a minute. Draco seemingly memorizing Oliver's features, while the older boy didn't know what to say, and thought it better to wait for the blond Slytherin to say something first. He didn't however, and Oliver was soon squirming uncomfortably on the spot, and averted his eyes.

"You tired?" he muttered, but didn't get a reply, so he looked up and noticed the younger boy was nodding his head quite violently, causing his already messed up blonde hair to whip back and forth on his head. Oliver allowed a small wry smile to show on his face and nodded back once, "Well, lets get you a bed then, shall we?" he said, much softer this time, and he silently delighted in seeing the sight of a beaming Draco Malfoy.

TBC


	4. chapter four

Something resembling a family

Chapter Four

"Come on" Oliver said in ways of explanation when the younger boy did not follow him, Draco pouted, "'m tired" he complained. Oliver blinked, "Er. Yes, I know, that's why we're going to bed. Now, come on-"

"'m too tired to walk" Draco whined, and even fluttered his eyelashes this time as his pout doubled in strenght. Oliver barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes, and sighed instead, "Look Malfoy, I can' carry ye. You're too heavy for me, alright?"

Draco's pouting lower lip began to tremble.

"Whoa, hey, what? Hey!"

Draco's eyes filled with silver tears.

"Stop that! It won't work, I can't carry ye, regardless of whether I want to or whether you cry yer eyes out, ye hear! So don' bother!"

Draco started crying, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ah fer christ-" Oliver strode back to the desk, where Draco was still sitting, and fluttered his arms a little uncertainly before deciding to put one of his hands on Draco's shoulder, "Hey, come on, don' cry... please?"

"Y-y-you d-d-don't l-like me!"

"What?"

But Draco just cried harder, choking on his own sobs and sniffing pitifully. Oliver bit his lip anxiously, he never could stand to see people cry, "Please stop crying" he begged again, not really expecting it to work, "I- What, ye presume I don' like ye because I can' carry ye?" he asked instead. Draco stopped howling atleast and seemed to be listening to him, even if tears were still pouring down his face, "That doesn' mean I don' like ye!" Oliver continued, encouraged by the progress, "It means I'm not strong enough! Okay?"

"B-but you- you ca-alled m-me M-al-foy...!" Draco stuttered uncertainly, blinking rapidly to rid his sight from silvery blur. Oliver frowned, "Er. Yeah, so? 's yer name, innit?"

Draco started crying all over again.

"Damn. Stop it! Hey, sorry. Sorry! I- What, I don' understa- Ye want me to... to call ye Draco? Is that it? Draco?" Draco nodded and sniffed, "Oh gee, 'm sorry. I wasn' thinkin, 's all. Draco. I really like ye, okay? But I still can' carry ye..."

"Okay"

"Okay? Wow, that was easy... Want to go then?"

"Yeah"

"Alright! Come on..."

Draco hopped down from the desk, and Oliver instinctly grabbed his hand to help steady him. When he tried to drop said hand again, Draco wouldn't let him, so they left the classroom, holding hands, Draco forcing their arms to swing a little, much to Oliver's dismay.

TBC


	5. chapter five

Something resembling a family

Chapter Five

After they had reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, and Draco had loudly informed everyone within three miles radius of exactly how fat he thought she was, they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Lee Jordan was the first to look up and notice them, and Oliver mentally groaned, knowing full well the result which would come of it.

"Whoa! What is that slimy ferret doing here?" he cried, and thus gained the attention of the entire Common Room population. Oliver felt a mild need to strangle Lee at that moment, but he composed himself and met everyone's stares defiantly as he replied rather shortly, "He's staying the night. Snape's orders"

And, not wanting to get thoroughly lynched, he quickly tried to dogded the twins and head up to the boy's dormitory, but unfortunatly he wasn't quick enough.

"That's your detention? Looking after Malfoy?" Harry piped up, looking way to gleeful for Oliver's liking, and he shot his seeker a mighty glare, which lost all of its effect when said seeker burst out laughing at the impact of it.

"Name's Draco" the blonde mumbled from behind his pout, as he hovered slightly behind Oliver's far shoulder, and peered up from beneath his stray blonde strands of hair at the Common Room folornly. Oliver grunted softly, "Hush Draco" he muttered under his breath.

Ron shook his head, his facial expression obviously torn between mirth and digust, "Mate, sucks to be you!" he said. Oliver merely grunted in reply.

"So" Fred, or George, said, as the both of them slowly advanced on Oliver and his charge, maniac glints twinkling in their eyes as they studied Draco, who took to hide entirely behind Oliver as they neared, "Draco, is it?"

The blond nodded violently, but remained silent, his wide eyes darting between the two of them.

"Tell me, Draco, how old might you be then?" the other twin inquired gently, and Draco, on whom the mischievious glint in the twins eyes went unnoticed, visibly relaxed at the softness of the twin's voice, "six!" he piped up, his back straightening a little with pride, making him almost as tall as Oliver, and the Weasley twins had an obvious hard time holding back their laughter.

"Oooh, this is going to be fun!" one of them murmured with delight, and Draco, still oblivious to their intentions, perked up even further and literally beamed. Somewhere in the background there could be heard several snickers, from Lee, Harry and Ron, no doubt, but Oliver ignored them and held out a hand towards the twins and glared, "Back off, Fred, George, he's my responsibility, and Snape'll have my head if anything happens to him, understand?" he said sternly.

The snickers were replaced with "aaaww"'s but Oliver ignored them too, and saw to it that both of the twins were nodding in affirmation, even though they were smirking in a most unnerving way as they did. Oliver nodded too, once, and turned back to Draco, giving him a glance over, before turning back to the stairs again, "Come on Draco" he said, still ignoring the snickers that could be heard from behind him.

"Yeah, we'll play later, alright, Draco?" one of the twins called after them, and Draco who was just about to turn back around and reply, was tugged along by a most annoyed Quidditch captain, and stumbled after him up the stairs and out of view.

They reached the seventh year boy's dorm finally, and Oliver slammed the door shut, cursing under his breath as the laughter could be heard through it. Draco was staring at him with innocently wide eyes, looking anything but tired all of the sudden, and it made Oliver very uncomfortable, "What?" he mumbled almost defensively, but uncertainly at the same time.

"I made friends?" Draco said hopefully, his silver orbs for eyes glittering, and Oliver exhaled a sigh, his shoulders hunched with exhaustion. Gazing at the other boy now, it was too damn difficult to do or say anything that might put that light out in his eyes, so Oliver just nodded. While Draco was beaming so much it almost blinded the older boy, Oliver made a mental note never to allow the twins near Draco again.

"So, eh..." he said uncertainly, "Ready for bed?"

Draco nodded, again violently, and his blond hair danced all over the place, all but sparkling in the light from the candles around the walls. Oliver returned the nod, again once, then going uncertain again, "Do you... er, want me to sing something or..." he trailed off, his voice laced with dread and also hope that the younger boy would now shake his head instead, but he had no such luck.

"Story" Draco whispered shyly, and it was Oliver's turn to nod violently, to disguise the panic which had started racing within him. "Right" he said, "Let's er... get you to bed then, shall we?"

Draco smiled and nodded, and started taking his robes off. Oliver choked on his own tongue, by the sound of it, and promptly pressed his eyes tightly shut as he spun on his heal and almost lost his balance.

"I don't have my jammies here" Draco announced form behind him, Oliver mentally groaned, "Er, that's, eh. That's alright, just, keep your shirt on"

"But it'll get wrinkled!" Draco objected. Oliver grunted again, didn't the kid say he was six? What the hell- "Er, fine! Take it off, but keep yer boxers on, ye hear?"

"Okay!" Draco cried happily, and there was the sound of russling fabric as he presumably climbed into bed.

"Oliver?"

The boy started, and his eyes flashed open. Standing infront of him in the door way, was a very amused looking Percy Weasley, his arms crossed nonchalantly and his head tipped a little to the side as he'd abviously been studying his dormmate, while said dormmate been standing with his back turned and his eyes screwed shut, talking to the slyhterin behind him. Oliver mentally banged his head against a very solid brick wall, "Percy!" he cried in surprise, clearly startled. Percy gave him a small smile.

"We're, eh, just getting ready for bed" he said, and blushed. "So I see" the other boy murmured, a teasing smile still playing on his lips. Oliver shot him a half-hearted glare, and Percy's smile widened.

TBC


	6. chapter six

Something resembling a family

Chapter six

"I'm ready!" Draco announced from behind them where he was snuggled deep into Oliver's covers. Percy watched with barely hidden amusement as Oliver's otherwise frightenly cool eyes were attacked by streaks of panic.

"Eh- Just a minute, Draco!" he cried back, before hurriedly jumping on Percy, the panic in his eyes extending all over his face, making him look slightly manic, "Quickly, Perce, you have to help me!" he hissed in the other boy's face, "I can' tell a bedtime-story to save me life! You have to do it! Please!"

Percy raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "I don't remember it being me who was stumbling around drunk after hours last Friday and got landed with a detension, so I don't see how I have to do anything" he drawled, but reluctantly softened at the crestfallen look on Oliver's face, even though he didn't show it.

"B-but- but- I- I can't! Please, Percy! Please, help me! Ye know why I was drunk last Friday-"

"Don't!" Percy warned him darkly, before he said anything else.

"I'm sorry" Oliver mumbled, and looked down, "But please, help me out Perce, I'd do it for you in another situation, ye know I would!"

"Yes, I do know that. Fine" Percy said irritably, "I'll tell the boy a story... It's not like it would be a problem, really-"

"Oh cheers Perce!" Oliver breathed gratefully, "I owe ye, I'll make it up to ye, I will! You're the best!" he said and kissed Percy cheak hard, "I luv ye!"

"Hmpf" Percy grunted in embarassment, and shot a glance over Oliver's shoulder at Draco, "One more thing, where are you going to sleep tonight?"

Oliver gave Percy a surprised and at the same time falsely innocent look, "With you of course! How else can I make it up to ye-"

"Schh!" Percy hissed, "Oliver!"

The other boy chuckled, "Oh come on he's only six, he doesn't understand-"

"Just don't!-"

"Forget it- but what kind of question was that anyway, I always end up in your bed anyway... my bed could use a guest, it's starting to feel unloved..." he murmured sadly.

"You do know that you are talking about a bed, don't you? A piece of furniture?"

"Hush! She could hear you!"

"She?"

"I'm ready for my story now!" came the impatient voice of Draco Malfoy behind them, and it was already starting to sound whiney, Oliver noted, "Come on, he's getting restless-"

"You'll have to leave first, of course..."

"What? I can't stay and listen to the story?"

Percy favoured his pout with a stern look, and he immediatly surrendered, "Fine" he muttered and hurried over to the bed and knelt down next to it. "Hey Drac... Listen here... 'tis my good friend Perce, a'right? He'll tell ye a story, yeah?"

"Why can't you tell it to me?" Draco said in a small voice and pouted. Oliver felt something happy stir in the pit of his stomach and bit down on a lopsided grin, "I er... don't tell stories very well, okay? Percy's a great storyteller though... that alright?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"Yeah? Ye sure?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Alright... Good night then-"

Draco crawled up into a half sitting position and took the older boy completely by surprise by hugging him, "Goodnight!"

"Er..." Oliver said uncertainly, and cleared his throat, before awkwardly patting Draco's back a little, "Okay! Sweet dreams, yeah"

"Yeah!" Draco exclaimed happily as he let go of Oliver again and snuggled back into the nest of covers and beamed sleepily up at the other boy. Oliver smiled back before getting to his feet and walking towards the door. He paused by Percy and gave him a quick kiss, "Come down and get me when he's asleep, ey?" he whispered against the other boy's mouth. Percy only sighed blissfully in reply. Oliver smiled and walked out of the room.

TBC


End file.
